A Fantastic Family
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Kang the Conqueror threw the youngest child of the Richards family through a dimensional portal. Two years later, she returns.
1. The Return

Challenge Issuer "" Challenge Name DC or Marvel/Who's Buffy's Family Challenge? Challenge Type Personal Challenge Category "?category=10" Description I really am desperate for a good Buffy/Marvel or DC cross. So I'm going to make another challenge and hope it inspires someone out there.

It can be set in the Buffyverse, but if it is I think Buffy must be underage so she will have to be sent where ever her real father is or family, if she was adopted or kidnapped as a child. How she finds this out is entirely up to you, is there a custody fight with Giles or her mom? Entirely up to you.

I'm just sprouting ideas, and you take them and make them you're own.

However, if it's set after she jumps, make Buffy young again (funny interaction with family), and no it doesn't have to be ten year old young, just as long as its eighteen or under. The same if its set after the seventh season.

If she makes her own hero persona, it's up to you.  
Pairings, not neccisarily needed, but if you want have at it. Challenge Date 16 Oct 09 Last Updated 16 Oct 09

I dont own anything within this body of fan fiction. Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Marvel Comics is owned by Disney now.

Authors Note: Since my computer went Kaput, I had to get this one which is older than my previous computer. Im writing this story to see if I can upload on the site with this computer because Ive found I cant do much with it. Unfortunately, my previous computer had incomplete chapters of Enter the Magician and Xander Unleashed so Im trying to rewrite them right now but Im not having much luck.

A Fantastic Family

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter 1

The Return

Tragedy was never something that Doctor Reed Richards which was a well known fact to most of the superhero and super-villain communities. Whenever a tragedy may befall him, the superhero community would try to help him through it because they knew that if he didn't work through it then it would end up biting them in the ass in case the world had a crisis because he would be focused on his own problems.

The tragedy that befallen his family concerned one of his children; his youngest daughter to be more precise. Her name was Elizabeth Anne Richards, age 7. Kang the Conqueror had traveled back in time and in the ensuing battle that usually accompanied his trips, he had hurled the girl through a tear in the multi-verse. It had been devastating for him and his wife.

It had taken him over two years of research and several people had even came in to help. When he realized he might need mystical help, he obtained the help of Doctor Strange. Tony Stark helped with acquiring the right equipment. Reluctantly and even strangely, Doom had even offered his help and Reed had accepted it in the hopes of rescuing his daughter. He knew that Doom would gloat about Reed needing his help but he didnt care. Even Hank Pym and Bruce Banner were able to help him out with this project. But it was finally time for culmination of the project.

They set up in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Everyone in the superhero community had shown up although more than a few were glaring at Doom. Reed looked over at Doctor Strange who seemed to be concentrating on something.

Stephen, is there something wrong? Reed asked him.

Yes, but I think it can be worked to our advantage. The Eye of Agamotto has detected the energy of the Key in use. Doorways to multiple dimensions are being opened but fortunately, we do not have to worry about Dormarmu escaping. Stephen said.

Doom believes we should start this now, Reed. Doom said walking over to them. Doom would like to see young Elizabeth again.

Without a word, they began their preparations. Machines powered up and spells began to be cast. A portal began to form thanks to the combination of magic and science. Captain America, otherwise known as Steve Rodgers, looked over at Tony who had donned his Iron Man armor.

Arent you being a bit paranoid? Steve asked. Its just a little girl.

Steve, were attempting to tear a portal through the multi-verse in the hopes to rescue a girl who was thrown into another universe by Kang the Conqueror. No one knows what could possibly come through this portal. Better safe than sorry. Tony said.

Spiderman was hanging upside down listening on this conversation shaking his head.

He just had to taunt Murphy, didnt he? He said to himself.

Suddenly, the portal flashed with green energy momentarily blinding them and they noticed the portal closed but not without leaving something behind. She was blonde and looked as though she was in her early twenties. Stephen knelt down next to her taking note of the odd hammer she seemed to be holding. Concern filled his face as he began CPR. After a few tense moments, she gasped for breath.

Youre okay now. Doctor Strange said.

Clearly, the young woman had a funny way of showing gratitude which was evident because of the swift uppercut she managed to deliver to the Sorcerer Supreme knocking him out. She leapt to her feet with the odd hammer in hand. Everyone could tell that she was already wounded and while most didnt want to hurt her, Doom stepped forward to stop her. She let out a yell as if sensing the danger from Doom and hit the dictator square in the chest with the hammer. Doom was hurled through a few of the walls before coming to a stop.

That hurt Doom. Doom said to himself as he got up.

She began to run down a hall and the Thing looked over at her.

Hey, were not the bad guys here. Ben Grimm exclaimed. Okay, Victor is a bad guy but the rest of us arent.

She paused in the hallway at the sound of The Things voice and Ben Grimm walked over to the entrance to the hallway she was in. Her body seemed to be shaking a bit and he thought he heard her crying. He had heard crying like that before. It was the kind of cry when loved ones were reunited after a very long time. She turned around and he could clearly see her tear-streaked face. The hammer thumped on the floor as it fell from her grasp.

Uncle Ben? She asked as if she wasnt sure of herself.

Ben bent down to one knee as he realized who this young woman was and it pained him inside as he wondered what kind of horrors she must have experienced without her parents to protect her from. It pained him to know that he wasnt able to be there for her either.

Its me. He replied extending his arms outward for a hug.

UNCLE BEN! She yelled running towards him.

No one watching could explain what happened but it looked like the years seemed to melt away from her. Whether it was the innate magic in the air or an inner wish, no one could know but the young woman that had came out of the portal slowly disappeared as a crying little girl tried to wrap her arms around Ben. Ben wrapped his arms around the little girl as she sobbed.

I was so scared, Uncle Ben. They told me I was imagining my family. She said as she cried into his stony chest. They kept telling me and telling me and I began to forget. Im sorry.

Its okay, Lizzie. Ben said as he tried to soothe her. Im here.

Slowly, the girl began to cry less and less until Ben looked over at Reed and Susan. They noticed the tears coming from his eyes.

Shes asleep. Ben said as he slowly picked her up bridal style. Reed, what could have possibly happened to her?

I dont know, Ben, and I dont think well find out until later. Reed said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

At least she recognized you at least, guess she couldnt forget your stony face. Johnny said joking with Ben even though he was happy that she was back.

Lizzie always felt safe with me. Ben said. Whenever she had a bad dream, shed come and find me. She use to say that she didnt go to Mommy and Daddy to scare away the monsters because I was bigger and tougher than any monsters could ever be.

Thor picked up the hammer that Elizabeth had brought with her. A smile crossed his face which caught Tonys eye.

Something up, Thor? Tony asked.

Tis be a hammer of a Troll God. Thor answered showing Tony the hammer.

Okay, so is that a good thing? Tony asked.

Tis tells me thine daughter of Reed and Susan tis a powerful warrior. Thor said as he explained the hammer to Tony. A Troll God dost not give up its hammer to no one.

What kind of a world did she live on? Tony asked.

So what does everyone think? Does this fit within the confines of the challenge? Please review.


	2. Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything involved with this story. Joss Whedon still owns BtVS and Marvel Comics is still owned by Disney.

Chapter Two

Awakening

Ben stayed with her as she slept in her old bedroom in Four Freedoms Plaza. Reed, Susan, and Johnny had wanted to be there when she woke up but Ben had made the comment that she had remembered him first and it wouldnt be good if she was startled by someone unfamiliar to her when she awoke. He remembered when Susan had gotten her into pajamas so that they could get rid of partially blood-soaked clothes that her daughter had been in. The number of scars they had found on her body made them cringe. Franklin and Valeria were over at Alicias house while they tried to ease Elizabeth back into their lives.

Uncle Ben, that you? He heard her weakly ask as she woke up.

Its me, kiddo. He said to her. Have any pleasant dreams?

She shook her head. I kept remembering Sunnydale. She said. Not a fun place to live.

Is that why you have those scars? He asked receiving a nod in acknowledgement. What happened?

Demons and other monsters. Elizabeth replied. I was the only one who could stop them.

Why was that? He asked. You dont look that intimidating.

Im the Slayer. She replied. The one girl in the world with the strength and speed to defeat the vampires and other demons.

So, you used that hammer of yours on a demon. He said only to see her shake her head and begin to cry. He wrapped his massive arms around her. Its okay. You can tell me.

I was thinking about Dawn. Elizabeth said. She doesnt have Mom or me anymore.

What was your adopted Mom like? Ben asked thankful that there had been someone that had cared for her.

She was really nice but she never really understood me being the Slayer. Elizabeth replied. She even renamed me Buffy.

The name got her a loud belly laugh from the Thing. She laughed in return which caused both of them to smile. Elizabeth began to tell him everything. She knew she could trust Ben. He noticed that she was becoming drowsy again.

You should lie back down, Lizzie. Ben said grabbing the covers. You need your rest.

Okay, Uncle Ben. She said laying down so that he could cover her up.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep and then he walked out of the room. Walking into what amounted to the living room in Four Freedoms Plaza, he saw Reed, Susan, and Johnny stand up when he entered. Sue walked over to him.

Ben, how is she? She asked almost on the verge of tears.

Shes asleep again but we did talk and boy, that was a doozy. He said walking over to his chair. Hey Reed, if we ever find ourselves in that reality, remind me to pay Angel a visit. I got a bone to pick with him.

Whos Angel? Reed asked.

A vampire with a soul whos over two hundred years old and Lizzies ex-boyfriend. She loved him enough that she accidentally broke the curse that gave him his soul which he then went on a murderous rampage before sending him literally to hell. Ben explained.

Wait, vampires exist in that reality? Sue asked.

Yah, Sue. Lizzie was the one thing they feared because she was the Slayer. Ben replied.

After a bit of a pause, Johnny raised a hand. Okay, Ill bite. He said. Whats a Slayer and why do I hear a capital S when you say that?

Apparently, its that realitys only superhero. One girl in all the world with the strength and speed to defeat the vampires and various demons that might pop up. When a Slayer dies, the next one is Called. Ben replied. Lizzie was Called when she was fifteen.

Judging by the age she appeared to be when she emerged from the portal in the Sacred Sanctorum, she must have been fighting for over five years. Reed said with a disgusted look on his face.

If it hadnt been for her friends, she wouldnt have lasted a year. Most Slayers dont last as long as she did. Ben told Reed. There was even a prophecy that foretold her death in some ancient book that almost everyone gave up on her except for Xander.

Sounds like someone I ought to thank if I get the opportunity. Susan said listening to her friend.

From what I gathered, if you throw Fury, Steve, Tony, and Peter into a blender; youd get Xander. Ben explained.

He began to tell the rest of what Lizzie had told him. Some of it wasnt pretty but Ben felt as though he had to tell it. It was only right that they knew what she had been through. Reed stopped him a few times when he came to ADAM but Ben told the complete story. When he was finished, Johnny lit one of his hands on fire.

So, lets go find this Angel so I can give him a really good handshake. Johnny said.

I think I might want a few words with him before you have that handshake, Johnny. Susan said. Playing the tall, dark, and mysterious stranger on my little girl. I would just love to expand a force field from within his skull.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and exited the bedroom. She was kind of hungry so she walked to the kitchen. A young guy was in the kitchen cooking on the stove. She corrected herself when she noticed that his hand seemed to be on fire and he was using the flames to cook. It seemed familiar to her and he seemed to notice her. He set the skillet back on the stove and smiled at her.

Please tell me you remember me. He said.

It took her a moment but she did recognize him. She smiled and ran over to him giving him a hug.

Uncle Johnny, youre really here. Elizabeth said.

Yah, I am. He replied.

A lot of things are fuzzy. Elizabeth told him. But I remember you and Uncle Ben.

Itll come back, squirt. Johnny said before noticing her grip began to tighten. Lizzie, youre really strong.

Elizabeth released him from her hug. She seemed a bit embarrassed. Sorry, I just got excited. She said.

Not a problem. He replied. So, hungry?

A little. Elizabeth said. What are you cooking?

Scrambled eggs and sausage. Johnny replied. Want some?

She nodded and he got a couple of plates out. Filling the two plates, he set her plate down and gave her a fork as well. Before he had taken three bites, Elizabeth was almost done emptying her plate and holding it up to him.

Can I have more, Uncle Johnny? She asked.

Sure. He said. Youve got a really great appetite.

Im a Slayer. She replied. Comes with the territory.

An idea formed in his head and Johnny walked over to a touch screen that Reed had put in the kitchen. Johnny brought up the messenger and began to type out his idea.

* * *

Reed was in his lab when a message popped up on one of his computers. It seemed to have been sent from the kitchen. Reed, use your powers when you come into the kitchen. Trust me. Signed, Johnny. He was curious as to why Johnny sent it. Reed left his lab and headed for the kitchen. He noticed Elizabeth was sitting at the counter and an idea popped into his head. Stretching his arms out, he began to tickle her. She began to laugh and struggled to get away.

Dad, stop! She exclaimed between bursts of laughter.

Reed smiled walked over to his daughter as she got off the stool she had been sitting on to run over to him. He embraced her and saw Johnny mouth See. If it was this easy for her to remember him and Johnny, Susan would be ecstatic when she got home.

Daddy, I cant believe I forgot you. She said.

Its okay, Elizabeth. Reed said as he tried to comfort his daughter. Why dont you go back and eat? Uncle Johnny and I need to talk about something.

Okay. She said before going back to eat.

Reed and Johnny walked back to the lab. They stopped and Reed turned to look at his brother-in-law.

Thank you. Reed said.

Hey, I just noticed that she might recognize the powers first. Bens powers are always active while we have to think to use our powers. Johnny said with a smile.

That was a profound grasp of logic you just used, Johnny. Reed replied smiling back. Im impressed.

Thanks. Johnny said. I think.

I should let Susan know about this. Reed said going for a phone. If all she has to do is turn invisible in front of Elizabeth, then we should be handling this okay.

Hopefully itll be that simple, Reed. Johnny replied. Elizabeth might not even want to accept Sue as her real mom when her mom in the other reality just died recently.  
I know but we have to try. Reed said.

To Be Continued...

Authors End Notes: So what do you think? Im trying to start it slow thats why the chapters are kinda short. Please leave a review.


	3. Retaliation

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything involved with this story. Joss Whedon still owns BtVS and Marvel Comics is still owned by Disney.

Chapter Three

Retaliation

To say Susan Richards was nervous would have been an understatement but she was willing to bet on her brothers rather major discovery when it came to Elizabeths memory. Knowing that her newly returned daughter had began to remember her family based on the demonstrated powers made her heart skip a beat. She was praying her daughter would recognize her and remember. When the elevator that took her up to the portion of the building that housed them, she went invisible and exited the elevator bumping right into her brother.

Hey, Sue. He said greeting her. So, you got Reeds message?

I did and... She said and her brother seemed to be able to tell what she was about to say.

I hope it jogs her memory too. He replied. Shes in the living room looking watching TV with Ben right now.

Thank you, Johnny. She said walking away from her brother.

My pleasure, Sue. He replied and as soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, he said. Good luck.

Sue found Elizabeth and Ben sitting on the floor but they werent watching the flat-screen television even though it was on. The two were looking at a photo album and Ben was pointing at the pictures telling her who each person was. Sue sat down on the couch and used the remote to change the channel which drew Elizabeths attention. With her daughters eyes widening, her gaze was drawn to where Sue was sitting with the remote in hand. Quickly, Elizabeth got behind Ben.

MARCIE! She yelled clearly scared.

Sue, you might want to become visible again. Ben told her. She thinks youre this psycho chick Marcie who had similar powers.

Sue quickly became visible as concern could be seen on her face as she had seen the fear in Elizabeths eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter as tears had begun to streak her face. Elizabeth pushed her mother slightly back so that she could look in her face and like a lightning bolt the young girl had her own arms wrapped around her.

Mommy? She asked herself as she wasnt sure herself.

Its me, baby. Sue replied crying with joy as her daughter was finally remembering her.

I missed you. Elizabeth said.

I missed you too. Sue replied.

__

Buffyverse

The Grave of Buffy Anne Summers

Sunnydale, California

Willow smiled as the Urn of Osiris began to glow. They needed to get Buffy back and they would soon have her back with them. Dawn needed her sister and the world needed a Slayer who didnt have a criminal record that included murder.

Is this working? Xander asked.

Willow only nodded at her best friend.

__

Marvel

Earth-616

Baxter Building

New York City, New York

Elizabeth glowed green slightly before she began to let out an unearthly scream. Sue was shocked but she knew it wasnt a scream of fear but a scream of pain. It was a scream as though she was being tortured as if she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Reed and Johnny rushed into the room but what had surprised her was to see Doctor Stephen Strange had shown up as well. The Sorcerer Supreme held the girl as she seemed to be a bit calmer in his presence.

Willow... Elizabeth said weakly before crying out in pain again.

Elizabeth said that Willows a witch in the reality she had been sent to. Ben explained.

Stephen opened the Eye of Agamotto to reveal what was happening and gasped. He could not believe anyone could be that callous with someone they cared about. The shocked look on his face clearly alarmed the Fantastic Four.

Whats happening to my daughter? Sue asked.

Those she knew in the other reality are calling upon Osiris to try to bring her back to life there. Stephen answered her. Their effort is causing Elizabeths soul to begin to tear itself apart.

Is there anything that you can do? Reed asked. The tone of his voice was clear as day. He was pleading with the only man he knew could save his daughters life.

__

Castle Von Doom

Latveria

Doctor Victor Von Doom watched the conversation that had been going on since Elizabeth began screaming. The girl was a mystery to him and he intended to solve it having made plans to cross the dimensional boundaries that separated the two universes. He had everything prepared and had an army of Doombots to accompany him should they be needed. The current situation provided a rather unique opportunity. He keyed in his communication equipment and soon, Reed was staring him in the face via teleconference.

Doom, now isnt the time! Reed exclaimed.

Now is the time for I know how to save Elizabeth. He replied which got Reeds attention. The witch is trying to call back the Slayer that she knew and is tapping into the power of a god to do it. You have only two options on how to save your daughter. The first is to try to overload the connection to the other reality. To do that, you need quite a few gods to do it. The second is to remove the Slayer abilities from her and replace them with something else either equal to or greater than her abilities were.

Puzzled, Reed asked. Why are you doing this, Victor?

Your child is a mystery that I intend to solve. For me to solve the mystery, it is best that she remain alive. Doom said cutting the transmission knowing that Reed would be told by Doctor Strange that he was told the truth.

Doom looked over at the two crystal columns crucial to the spell as he remembered that he had somewhere he needed to be.

__

Valhalla

Asgard

After managing to perform a spell to force Elizabeth to fall asleep, the Fantastic Four along with Doctor Strange and Thor went to Valhalla. Thor requested an audience with his father and not only did Odin appear but so did what most would refer to as the entire Norse Pantheon. After hearing what they had to say, Odin had came to his decision.

Thy young maiden has a bright future. Odin said before extending a hand where a white sphere that seemed to crackle with electrical power. Is there anyone who will add to the blessing I place on this fair maiden?

Loki stepped forward and Thor glared at his brother.

What dost thou think thou art doing? He asked.

I am merely adding my own affinity to fire to Fathers blessing, my dear brother. Loki said with a smile as he backed away.

Sif added her own blessing before she said. I will train her to be a proper warrior myself.

My daughter isnt a warrior. Sue told the goddess who merely smirked.

According to Thor, your daughter defeated a troll god to gain its hammer. Sif replied. According to Ben Grimms words, she fought and presumably killed a hell goddess who threatened the world she lived in. Your daughter is a warrior by nature.

Left to contemplate the goddesss words, Sue watched as Odin stepped over to her prone daughter. The King of the Norse Gods extended his left hand and a red sphere of energy was drawn out of her daughter. In a flash, the red sphere disappeared as Odin placed the white sphere within Elizabeth. Elizabeth woke up once he had done it gasping for breath. Her breathing normalized and she looked up at Odin.

**Thank you.** Elizabeth said before a confused look **Why am I not speaking English?**

**You are speaking in what those on Midgard call Old Norse, Elizabeth. ** Odin replied. **You must consciously think of speaking Modern English. Part of your new Asgardian gifts is that you understand and can write any language on Midgard.**

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a couple of breaths. I better be speaking English now. She said before she smiled. Cool, thats different. **Im speaking French now, take that Sunnydale High.**

Sue smiled and she hugged her daughter. Reed looked over to Odin.

Thank you. Reed said.

__

Xavier Institute

New York

The red sphere that obviously contained the Slayer essence did not like being separated from the Slayer but there was nothing it could do about it. It was now seeking someone new and it didnt have much time as it had used a great deal of its energy escaping from the dimension it had been in. It began to magically scan the females inside as it didnt have much time so it couldnt be choosy. After it decided, it merged with its chosen female.

__

Buffyverse

The Grave of Buffy Summers

Sunnydale, California

The Urn of Osiris shattered as a wave of magic pulsed from it knocking them to the ground. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander pulled themselves back up puzzled as to why the ritual failed.

It should have worked. Willow said. I dont understand why it didnt.

Its okay, Willow. Xander told his friend. Maybe it wasnt meant to be.

A bright flash of light suddenly occurred and the quartet turned to see a figure clad in metal armor as well as wearing a green cloak was standing before them with a small army dressed in a similar style. A chill went up Xanders spine when he saw the metal mask the man was wearing.

Who are you? Willow asked demanding an answer. Are you the reason the spell failed?

I am Victor von Doom, child. He replied. I am the reason the spell failed.

What gives you the right to stop us? Willow asked.

I will not answer the questions of an impertinent child. Doom said letting himself glance over at his Doombots. I want them alive. Capture them.

The Doombots began to march towards the four members of the Scooby Gang who futilely tried to fight back. Anya and Tara were knocked unconscious first by concussion beams before they could react. A blow from another Doombot sent Xander crashing headfirst into a tombstone. Willow managed to hurl a fire spell at Doom who batted it away quite easily. Doom gave her a strong uppercut knocking the young woman out cold. He had the Doombots bind the quartet with adamantium binders that had magic binding runes inscribed upon them.

Walking to 1630 Revello Drive was not strenuous but he was glad that Elizabeth had been so honest to her Uncle Ben. He considered knocking politely but then he realized that it wasnt his style. A single concussion beam shattered the door into pieces and he entered to see a black leather jacket clad man try to assault him. The man kicked him only to grab his own head as if he was in pain. Doom could see the mans face distort and the Latverian dictator realized who it was. He grabbed the vampire by his throat.

You are Spike. He said.

Who the bloody hell are you? Spike asked.

I am Doom. You will come with me otherwise you will not see the child again. Doom said.

Spike looked to see Dawn had been captured by one of the Doombots and the vampire cussed a bit before looking back towards Doom.

Alright. He said when he recognized the situation.

The vampire was bound and brought over with the captured quartet. A pair of his Doombots that he had sent to England came back with an unconscious Rupert Giles and Doom had to laugh. Elizabeth had been extremely descriptive.

__

Buffyverse

Somewhere in South America

Riley Finn and Graham Miller opened fire as soon the metal automatons had appeared attacking their team. Their bullets were bouncing off their armored attackers and it wasnt long before they were the last two remaining members of their squad. One of the robots looked over to them.

Are you Riley Finn and Graham Miller? The robot asked.

Yes, we are. Riley responded.

Were you not the former boyfriend of Buffy Anne Summers? The robot asked.

This puzzled Riley because he couldnt figure out how these robots had anything to do with his dead ex-girlfriend but he nodded to answer the robots question. Two of the robots walked over and restrained the two demon hunting soldiers with metal binders before they all disappeared in a flash of light.

__

Buffyverse

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles, California

Angel had just returned from his sojourn in Tibet when the Doombots teleported into the hotel and attacked. The fight was ended almost as swiftly as it began and the Doombots captured everyone located within the hotel before teleporting away.

__

Buffyverse

Womens Prison in California

Faith could not believe what she was seeing. She had seen some strange shit since becoming a Slayer but no one had ever told her that killer robots were a part of the package. Her cell door was blown off its hinges and electricity shot out at her. All she could sense as blackness claimed her were the screams of her fellow inmates.

__

Buffyverse

Somewhere in Nebraska

Doom stepped over the body of a soldier as he walked over to the computer. It was slightly more obsolete than what he was use to but he would make due. He had already sent his captives back to his own universe but he was making certain that he couldnt be pursued.

I hope you arent doing what I think youre doing. Doom heard a voice say from behind him.

You must be Whistler. Doom replied. You are helpless to stop me.

Doom hit the enter key on the keyboard and red siren lights began to shine as alarms began to sound out. The balance demon could not believe anyone could be this callous.

Do you know what you have done?! Whistler exclaimed.

I have launched every intercontinental ballistic missile in the United States arsenal at seven very distinct points on this planet. A computer virus that by now has spread to every computer on the planet will launch similar missiles that are located in several other countries on this planet to launch their arsenals at the same locations. Doom informed the demon. I have full knowledge of what I have done and it is on your superiors heads.

Why do you think the Powers are responsible for this? Whistler asked.

The girl you _made_ into the Slayer, Buffy Summers, should have been returned to her real family but you forced a destiny upon her to act as your tool. Doom said. When she finally returns to her family after spending thirteen years in this reality, you allow your pawns to try to force her back here. This Doom can not allow.

Theyll stop you. Whistler told the Latverian dictator who laughed. Whats so funny?

Your superiors are bound by allowing mortals and other lower beings their free will. Doom said. That is why I know Im safe. Thats why the Powers that be allowed Angelus to run rampant like a cancer. Thats why Mayor Wilkins was allowed to do his work. Thats why Adam was created and thats why Glory was able to get as far as she did. Your Powers are paralyzed from doing anything.

Whistler was surprised at the level of information that Doom possessed.

How do you know about all that? Whistler asked.

I am from the universe where Elizabeth was born. Because of complications during her pregnancy that only I could fix, I was named Elizabeths godfather as a price for assisting in her birth. Doom answered. I believe I shall do something that Elizabeth threatened to do to you a few years ago.

Whistler backed up and asked. What are you going to do?

Make your ribcage into a hat. Doom replied.

Authors End Notes: Well, sorry about not updating this for a while but I needed to make certain how I wanted this story to go. Anyone want to guess who was the unlucky recipient of the Slayer essence?


	4. The Band Is Back Together Again

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything involved with this story. Joss Whedon still owns BtVS and Marvel Comics is still owned by Disney.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait.

Chapter Four

The Band Is Back Together Partially...

It had taken some convincing but Elizabeth had managed to convince her mother that she did remember her and the two of them along with her godmother who doted on her like a surrogate aunt were doing something that womankind agreed to no matter the borders or cultural differences.

"Wanda, are you sure this looks good on me?" Elizabeth asked.

"It looks wonderful, darling." Wanda said.

"Elizabeth, you know Wanda knows clothes." Susan told her daughter smiling.

"I know but it kinda sucks that I still have trouble remembering people I _should_ know unless they use their powers around me." Elizabeth replied. "I still have trouble whenever I see Fury."

Wanda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yet I recall you remembered Natasha right off the bat." The Scarlet Witch said.

"What is there to forget?" Elizabeth asked laughing at the thought. "All I had to hear was her Russian accent and the wires connected."

They had moved to the food court of the mall picking up what food they wanted before sitting down. The youngest child of the Richards family found her diet had increased more than normal even when she was still a Slayer. A few theories floating around were related to her Asgardian status. She looked over at the crowd of people and thought she recognized someone.

"Mom, Dad ran the names and likenesses of everyone I knew right?" She asked staring at the person she saw. "Because I think I just saw Oz."

Susan Richards spied the crowd and was easily able to pick out the currently blue-haired man that her daughter was referring to. Wanda noticed who they were looking at.

"I'm assuming that this is a little strange." Wanda said.

"Considering no one she knew from the other Earth should be here, I'd say yah." Susan replied.

The Invisible Woman captured the man in a force field and they walked over to him. He seemed surprised by the force field.

"Cool." He said looking at them. "Can you let me go now?"

"Think that might pose a problem, Oz." Elizabeth told him.

Oz stared at Elizabeth before experimentally sniffing the air. A confused expression could be seen on his face.

"Buffy?" He asked.

"Yah and no. This is actually my home reality though I am curious what you are doing here." Elizabeth replied to the werewolf.

"You do smell like her." Oz said referring to Susan. "I've been here for a few months living out of my van. I don't know how I got here. I was asleep in San Diego after a gig and woke up here."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not anymore you're not. There are guest rooms in the Baxter Building you can stay at while we sort you out." She said. "Dad will be among those curious how you got here and we can see about setting you up legally."

Oz nodded. He knew better than to argue with her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn had been led out of the immaculate bedroom that she had awakened in. She could clearly see that she was in some kind of castle but she wasn't sure where she was. The young servant woman seemed slightly fearful when she looked at Dawn which made her confused as the woman seemed to be Willow's age.

"You don't have to be frightened of me." Dawn said trying to calm the woman down. "I won't bite."

"It is not you I am afraid of." The woman replied tentatively. "Lord Doom has instructed his subjects to treat you the same as his goddaughter."

"Which means?" Dawn asked.

"The instructions translate to treat you as though we are treating him." The woman replied. "That means we treat you as though our life depends on it."

She was led into a massive dining hall where she finally saw familiar faces as she saw Anya, Giles, Tara, Willow, and Xander were present there as well. Running over to them, she hugged each one of them as though she had though she would never see them again. Her ears hurt when she heard another familiar voice shout.

"WHERE'S ANGEL?" Cordelia yelled as she was forced into the dining hall.

Dawn recognized Cordelia and Wesley immediately as the two along with others were forced into the dining hall. She saw Riley and Graham seemed to have been roughed up by the guards. Cordelia walked over to Giles.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" She asked. "Who are these guys?"

Before Giles could answer, Cordelia's question was answered by a man wearing what looked like medieval armor with a green cloak.

"These men are my loyal subjects, Ms. Chase." He said. "Greetings, I am Doctor Victor Von Doom and you are in my castle named Castle Doom."

Xander snorted. "Doctor Doom and Castle Doom, boy that's ominous." He said.

"None of you have any need to fear me for because of my goddaughter, you are all still alive." Doom said sitting down at the table. "Please, join me for breakfast."

Reluctantly, the group sat down and Giles quickly realized that Dawn had been placed at Doom's right hand side of the table as the ruler of the castle had sat at the head of the long table. The man seemed to treat Buffy's little sister as though she was precious to him and it didn't sit well with him.

"What do you mean by your goddaughter is the only reason we are still alive?" Giles asked.

"Let me tell you a story, Rupert." Doom said. "Two years ago, a time traveling villain attacked the home of my greatest enemy. Though Doctor Reed Richards is my enemy, his youngest daughter is my goddaughter for reasons I will not get into as they are not pertinent to this discussion. The time traveler ripped open a hole in reality and sent her through it. My goddaughter was soon adopted and lived what most would consider a normal life until when she was fifteen, she was approached by a certain British gentleman who proclaimed she had a destiny."

"Buffy?" Dawn asked not believing what the man was saying.

"Exactly, a destiny she should not have had as the so called Powers That Be decided to not return her where she belonged." Doom replied angrily. "I assisted Richards in his attempts at retrieving his daughter—"

"Buffy's dead." Willow said interrupting him. "You stopped us from bringing her back."

Doom slammed a fist onto the table. "Do not interrupt me. As I was saying, this universe and your own are chronologically different. Time moves faster in your universe than in this one. The two years that went by here were about thirteen years for her." Doom stated. "I believe you are intelligent enough to realize what I mean."

Dawn stood up swiftly. "My sister is alive!" She exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Your sister is indeed alive and is with her real family in New York City. The spell you, my naive magical acolyte, were attempting to perform was killing her. It took the power of several of the Norse Pantheon to save her life." Doom said.

"You called upon the power of the Norse Gods?" Anya asked impressed.

"Technically, Reed called Thor's cell phone." Doom replied and was delighted to see the look on the group's faces. "The gods tend to have a more active interest in our universe."

"Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, has a cell phone?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"You mean, this is a Champion's Dimension?" He asked Doom.

"Exactly." Doom replied.

Willow looked over at Giles. "What's a Champion's Dimension, Giles?" She asked.

"Our dimension is thought of as a Dark Earth Dimension. Our dimension had few defenders. A Champion's Dimension however has many defenders to protect people." The Watcher replied.

"Before I was fired from the Council, they managed to create a bridge to a Champion's Dimension but it was destroyed by an individual named Doctor Fate." Wesley added. "But you haven't explained what you've done with Angel."

"Or Spike." Dawn said concerned.

"Ah yes, the pet vampires." Doom said. "Angel has been set in New York City where most of the heroes of this world know of his likeness."

"And Spike?" Dawn asked.

"He's gone to school." Doom replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spike woke up feeling as though he had just woken up from a hangover. He looked around the room and was already pissed off.

"I've been fucking caught by the bloody Initiative again!" Spike yelled.

He managed to open the door of the room he was in only to run into a dark-haired woman that slightly resembled Drusilla. This startled him but he was even more shocked when she threw him against with her left hand wrapped around his throat and two metal claws emerged from her right hand poised to strike.

"Why me?" He asked and kicked the woman with the claws hard in the stomach with his full strength.

She hit the wall and recovered quicker than any Slayer he had ever faced before. The woman was about to attack him with her extremely sharp claws. She was about to attack when someone shouted something at her. Spike didn't quite hear what was said but she backed down. A man wearing some type of visor over his eyes walked over to them slowly.

"Good thing you got here, mate, or I..." Spike began to say before he was interrupted by the visor man.

"Don't take one more step, Spike." The man ordered.

"Or what?" Spike asked scornfully.

The man fired a red blast close to Spike's feet and it slightly burned him. Spike did something he was not known for. He kept quiet.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Doctor Reed Richards was fascinated with the blood sample he was analyzing. The sample that he had retrieved through the rather bizarre appearance of Elizabeth's old friend was quite fascinating.

"Find something interesting, dear?" Susan asked. She had decided to check on her husband and left her daughter with her friend Oz. The young man was quite likable.

"I ran a genetic analysis his blood trying to find a scientific reason behind his transformation and I think I've got it." Reed said activating a holographic projector.

The projector formed a representation of Oz's DNA and a section of the double helix became highlighted in red. From what she knew about genetics and she wasn't an expert, the section was commonly associated with the X-Gene.

"The lycanthrope virus either creates an artificial X-Gene or reconfigures it for into what you see before you." Reed said continuing his explanation. The tone of his voice told her that her husband was eager to help the young man in whatever way that he could. "I'm going to forward all of this to Doctor Moira Taggert. She will be better able to discern how to treat him if a treatment is possible. He makes me think about Bruce."

Susan wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. "He isn't anything like Bruce and you know it. Oz is a gentle soul and hasn't let the fact that there is a monster within him take that away." She said to him. "I'm glad you're trying to help him."

She let go of her husband and walked out of his lab. When Susan returned to the main living area where she had left Elizabeth and Oz, she found her daughter was watching her friend play chess with her Uncle Ben. Oz had an eyebrow raised as he stared at Ben.

"You're hard to read." Oz said.

Both Ben and Elizabeth began to laugh loudly from the comment. It wasn't long before she too was laughing loudly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night was falling on the Big Apple and Angel had no clue whatsoever how he had gotten here. The last thing he had remembered was the armored figures knocking him out. Behind him, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Are you David Boreanaz?" The red and black masked figure asked.


	5. Pursuit

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything involved with this story. Joss Whedon still owns BtVS and Marvel Comics is still owned by Disney.

Author's Notes: If you are looking for continuity with events in Marvel Comics, I'd suggest looking for the Lost City of Atlantis. You'll find it first.

Chapter Five

Pursuit

"No, I'm not." Angel told the costumed man.

The man scratched his head. "Are you sure? I was in this other universe once and saw you on this show called **"Bones"** and the credits said that was your name." The man replied.

"Leave me alone." Angel growled at him.

The man shrugged. "But you were on the show." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile on a SHIELD Helicarrier, a technician spotted the man talking to Deadpool thanks to discreetly placed surveillance equipment and immediately alerted his commander. Fury recognized the man from sketches done by one of his agents based on Elizabeth Richards' description. He had her run through her known associates and already had a hit coming from the Xavier Institute.

"I want him brought in now." Fury exclaimed.

"Alerting appropriate authorities now." The technician said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"For the last time, my name isn't David Boreanaz!" Angel exclaimed and his mood made him shift into his game face. "Why are you even harassing me?"

"Personally, I blame DireSquirrel for putting me in the author's head but..." Deadpool said as he realized who he was talking too. "You're that pedophile vampire, aren't you?"

Angel, with a confused look on his face, asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She was only seventeen years old! Boy, when Doctor Richards gets a hold of you..." Deadpool said shuddering at the thought. "You must be a moron to piss off one of the smartest men on the planet. I'll leave you to the Avengers."

The costumed man teleported away and Angel thought his night couldn't get any weirder. He would have slapped himself for tempting Murphy but a red and blue clad man in some kind of spider costume hit him square in the chest with a swinging kick sending the master vampire into the side of a car. Angel looked at his attacker and quickly realized he wasn't alone. Several other costumed people were coming nearer to him. A man clad in red and yellow armor flew in alongside a very large muscular man with long blonde hair with a massive hammer in his hand. Another man clad in a costume that looked like someone had ran away with a patriotic theme who was armed with a similar colored shield. However it was the man clad in blue and yellow who had sharp looking claws emerge from his knuckles that made Angel raise his hands surrendering to them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

To say Reed was surprised to see Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man on the roof of the Baxter Building would be an error in judgement after the first few times it occurred. However, the webbed body on the ground was intriguing.

"Hiya Reed." Spider-Man said. "We were wondering to get the guy who has everything so..." The red and blue clad hero bent down and tore away the webbing around the body's head to reveal a man who Reed only recognized thanks to sketches made from his daughter's description. Peter knew he shouldn't have been surprised when the first thing the famed scientist did was deliver a hard stretch punch into the vampire's chin.

"What did I do?" Angel asked wondering why everyone in this reality hated him.

"My daughter fell in love with you." Reed said. "Then, you turned her life into a living hell. Pardon me for being enraged."

"I don't even know your daughter!" Angel yelled.

Reed turned when he heard a glass shatter on the floor to see Elizabeth shocked to see what she was seeing. He didn't know exactly what to say but he said it anyway.

"Honey, this isn't what it looks." He said.

"Then, why is Angel even doing in this universe Dad?" She asked walking over towards Angel who began to squirm for some reason. "I bet this is your fault. You must have analyzed me while I was asleep looking for some dimensional frequency so that you could go there and grab him. Why does he look like he's too close to a cross?"

Not getting an answer, she reached over to rip some of the webbing away from the vampire only for him to scream in pain which caused her to back up a bit. Elizabeth looked at her hands before the solution dawned on her.

"The Asgardian upgrade thing is doing it." She said. "I'm like a gigantic cross. Sorry."

Elizabeth backed up and Angel began to feel better. He looked at her trying to find something familiar about her. It was only when he saw someone he recognized that his puzzlement lessened.

"Elizabeth, are you coming back for the checker game?" Oz asked walking onto the roof. "Hey, Angel."

"Oz, what's are you doing here?" Angel asked.

Oz shrugged. "Playing checkers with Elizabeth." He replied.

"Who is she?" Angel asked the werewolf glad to see at least one familiar face.

"Buffy." Oz replied.

Angel stared back at the nine-year old girl as he began to recognize facial features. He just couldn't believe it though.

"But how?" He asked the girl.

"This is my home reality. A descendant of my family from the fortieth century threw me into a portal that sent me the reality where I grew up as Buffy Summers." Elizabeth said.

Angel shook his head. "But you died?" He asked.

"I've been working on a theory. I think the original portal might have left a residual imprint of your original body." Reed said explaining his theory more to his daughter's benefit than the vampire's own. "When you jumped through Glory's portal, you left behind your body there and gained the imprinted body thanks to the magic of the Sanctum Sanctorum. While magic isn't my specialty, I believe it adjusted your age to where you should have been had you never went away."

Elizabeth turned her attention to Angel. "How are you here though?" She asked.

"These weird robots attacked me and my group in LA." Angel said. "I'm still trying to figure out how they flew."

"Why would Victor attack you guys?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, sure he's a power mad dictator and a bit spiteful and..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she ran back into the Baxter Building. She ran past her older siblings, Franklin and Valeria, who seemed a bit stunned by her near collision with them. They followed to her room to see her grab the troll hammer off the wall.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Franklin asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked in return. "Doom has them. I have to rescue them."

"Beth..." Valeria said. "Get real. You're nine years old."

"I turned twenty in the other dimension." Elizabeth replied.

"Besides, it's not like you can teleport there." Franklin said noticing a smile cross her face.

"I might not be able to but you forget my fourth birthday." She said before putting a pair of fingers to her lips and letting out a sharp whistle. "LOCKJAW!"

Franklin and Valeria had forgotten their sister's fourth birthday.

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

Unlike her brother and sister, Elizabeth didn't have any friends her own age. Her family had tried to make her birthdays enjoyable but not many people wanted their children to associate with such an infamous family. Danger was always a factor with the Richards family and wasn't something anyone wanted their children around. The only children she even knew were a few years older than her and they were quite mean as well. It didn't help that these children were dragged here by their parents who were associates of her father.

Her 'birthday party' had just ended with the 'guests' having just left and she was in her secret spot of the Baxter Building where she came to cry when she felt like it. She didn't want to cry in front of her family.

"RUFF!"

Her current bout of crying was interrupted by the loud bark. She turned to see a rather strange dog looking back at her. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen dogs before but this one was quite large and had some kind of antennae on his head.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth." She said extending a hand. She knew that some dogs were taught to shake. This one did know how to shake and it made her happy to do it. "What's your name?"

The dog merely cocked his head to the side and let out a small whine. Elizabeth let out a small laugh as she realized that she wasn't going to get an answer that way. A small green frog which Elizabeth noted was dressed rather oddly like Thor appeared and landed on the dog's head.

"There are thou." The frog said which the dog whined in response making the frog look at Elizabeth. "Hello there, fair maiden. I am Throg and this is my friend and ally, Lockjaw."

"I remember him now." Elizabeth said. "Uncle Johnny said you chewed up his favorite jacket the last time he was on the Moon."

_*******PRESENT********_

"Lockjaw was the first friend I ever made and he always came when I called for him." Elizabeth explained. "I even remember Mom and Dad making a joke wondering if Lockjaw was my dog or Black Bolt and Medusa's."

Ignoring her brother and sister, Elizabeth turned to the Inhumans' pet dog. "Lockjaw, I need you to take me to Castle Doom." She said patting the dog on the head before scratching behind his right ear. "Can you do that for me, boy?"

Before either of her siblings could protest, Lockjaw teleported himself and Elizabeth away leaving the two staring into the empty space their youngest sister had occupied. The two elder Richards children looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Mom's gonna kill us!" They shouted in unison.

_Latveria_

Elizabeth and Lockjaw appeared in the middle of a field with Castle Doom off in the distance. She looked first at Lockjaw and then at herself and sighed.

"Great, we're not exactly the Avengers." She said. "I'm nine and you're a dog who can teleport. How am I suppose to rescue my friends?"

Lockjaw barked and looked at her hammer. She shrugged her shoulders and let the hammer slam to the ground. The hammer crackled with electrical energy which surrounded her and she fell to the ground in shock. Her transformation was finished and she was rather surprised. She looked as she did before jumping through the portal that had returned her to her real home but she was clad in Asgardian armor that looked like something Thor might have worn if he was a cross dresser.

"Great, I look like Thor's little sister." Elizabeth said as she got up rather shakily. "Stupid balance."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Riley broke the jaw of the guard as he noticed Graham put three rounds into the chest of the other guard at the door. Instincts had taken over them as their training had made them seek out the best opportunity to escape. The opportunity came when the Doombots that had been guarding their room disappeared and were replaced with regular human guards. Riley and Graham sought out the next guarded room to find Fred leading a couple of Doombots out of the room with a grin across her face. The two soldiers raised their weapons defensively which caused the Texan to laugh.

"Don't worry about Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum here." She said revealing some type of electronic device. "I used this flat-screen computer tablet that was in my room to subvert their programming. They're as loyal as a puppy."

"Can you do that to any more of these bots?" Riley asked.

"I'm working on a virus right now to upload into their wireless net but I wouldn't push my luck here." She said a bit hesitant. "I'm working with tech that is like light years ahead of what I'm use to but I can make do."

Riley and Graham allowed Dee and Dum to take point.


End file.
